Concrete Jungle
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Year: 1971 * Length: 3:09 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (Bonus Disc Edition,2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Winston Wright, organ ** Tommy McCook, tenor sax ** Vin Gordon, trombone ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1971 - 1972 1972 version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Year: 1972 * Length: 4:11 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Dynamic Sound Studios, Harry J. Studios & Randy's Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Overdubbed and mixed at: Island Studios, London, UK * Released on following albums: Catch A Fire (1973), Babylon By Bus (live, 1978) * Released on following compilations: One Love, The Very Best Of (2 CD edition,2001), Gold (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, guitar ** Peter Tosh, harmony vocals, guitar ** Bunny Wailer, harmony vocals, congas, bongos ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Robbie Shakespeare, bass ** Tyrone Downie, organ ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Overdubs by: ** John 'Rabbit' Bundrick, keyboards ** Wayne Perkins, lead guitar * Period of performances: 1973 - 1979 Live performances * 1973-05-01: Top Gear, BBC Studios, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-05-01: Old Grey Whistle Test, BBC Studios, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-05-24: Paris Theatre, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-07-11: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-10: Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-27: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-05-25 (late): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-10: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza de Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-01: Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, Sjælland (DEN) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-05-06: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (USA) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1980-05-xx Uprising Rehearsal: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * clearly referring to the concrete housing of Trenchtown that was built after the neighbourhood was destroyed by Hurricane Charlie in 1951 which he lived. * the version of this song is known as "Ammunition" Translations French / Français Jungle de Béton :Aucun soleil ne brillera dans ma journée d'aujourd' hui. :La haute Lune jaune ne sortira pas jouer. :Je te dis, l'obscurité a couvert ma lumière :Et a changé mon jour en nuit :Où l'amour peut-il être trouvé? :Qui me le dira? :Parce que la vie, la belle vie doit se trouver quelque part :Pour remplacer cette jungle de béton, :Où la vie est de plus en plus dure. :La jungle de béton. :Mec, tu dois faire de ton mieux, oui :Pas de chaînes autour de mes pieds, :Mais je ne suis pas libre. :Je sais que je suis lié ici en captivité. :Et je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur, :Et je n'ai jamais connu les douces caresses. :Encore, je ris toujours comme un clown. :Quelqu'un m'aidera-t-il? :Car pour la belle vie, je dois, je dois m'enlever du sol, oui! :Dans cette jungle de béton. :Je dis, qu'avez vous pour moi, maintenant ? :Jungle de béton, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas ? :Hé, oui ! :J'ai dit que la vie doit se trouver quelque part, oui, :Plutôt que dans cette jungle de béton - illusion, confusion, jungle de béton. :Jungle de béton: Vous la nommez en jungle de béton, oui! :Jungle de béton: Qu'avez vous pour moi, maintenant? German / Deutsch Beton-Dschungel :Keine Sonne wird meinen Tag erhellen; :der hohe gelbe Mond wird nicht zum Spielen erscheinen: :ich sagte, Dunkelheit hat mein Licht verdeckt, :und hat meinen Tag zu Nacht gemacht, yeah. :Wo ist die Liebe, die zu finden ist? :Wirds mir niemand sagen? :Weil mein süsses Leben muss irgendwo zu finden sein, :anstatt dieses Beton-Dschungels, :wo das Leben härter ist. :Beton-Dschungel: :Mensch, du hast dein Bestes zu tun. Yeah! :Keine Ketten an meinen Füssen, :doch ich bin nicht frei. :Ich weiss, ich bin hier in Gefangenschaft gehalten. :Ich habe nie Fröhlichkeit gekannt; :ich habe nie gewusst, was süsse Liebkosung ist. :Dennoch, ich will immer wie ein Clown lachen; :Wird mir niemand helfen? :Weil ich mich selbst vom Boden erheben muss :in diesem Beton-Dschungel. :Ich sagte, was hast du nun für mich! :Beton-Dschungel, ah, wirst du mich nun nicht sein lassen. :Ich sagte, dass das süsse Leben, es muss irgendwo zu finden sein, :Oh, anstatt des Beton-Dschungels - Illusion, Verwirrung, Beton-Dschungel. :Beton-Dschungel: Schätzchen, du kassierst es in diesem Beton-Dschungel. :Beton-Dschungel: Was hast du nun für mich? External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Concrete Jungle" Category:Bob Marley songs